Chaos Chapter 1
by AllieDJ
Summary: What happens when things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds. It is not mine._

_This is my first ever fanfiction. Thanks for reading!_

The team had just closed a case that had lasted over three weeks and they were tired. Some were also very excited to have their own space. Soon their dreams came to an end. They walked into the hotel JJ had set up and it was beautiful. "Wow this is beautiful. This is one of the best hotels we have been to in a long time" said Prentiss.

JJ agreed "I know right. It took a lot of begging and pleading to get the Bureau to let us get this place." "Well it was completely worth it" added Dave. "Alright, now that we have established that we like this place. Let's get our rooms." said Hotch.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment" said Prentiss rolling her eyes at Hotch. Hoth walked over to the check in desk and was greeted by a tall blonde woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. "What can I do for you handsome?" said the blonde completely ignoring the other agents behind him. Hotch responded with a dimpled grin and "We are here for our rooms.". "Of course handsome. What name are you under?" asked the blonde. "We are under the name of the Quantico Bureau" said Hotch. "Oh sorry, but we only have two rooms available. "said the blonde.

All agents responded with an "Excuse me?" "I am really sorry, but if you want more room you are more than welcome to sleep with me." The blonde said referring to Hotch. Once again Hotch gave her a charming smile and took the keys. Once they got to the rooms Hotch set up the room arrangements. "Guys in one room and women in the other." Once everyone walked in their rooms they realized that there was one big bed in one room and two small beds in the other.

The guys argued over who would get the big bed for about an hour until Prentiss walked out and yelled, "No one is getting this bed unless I say so. Now there are three beds two people can share the big bed and two people each can share the others." Everyone mumbled yes. Dave then walked over to Hotch and muttered harshly, "Grow some balls. You're the boss". "Okay everyone I will be choosing who sleeps with who." Hotch said. "Prentiss you're rooming with me on the big bed. Dave and JJ you share a bed. Morgan and Reid figure it out yourselves." Hotch ordered. "How is that even fair." said Reid? "Because I am the boss. Now everyone go to bed." said Hotch.

"Okay Pretty Boy , sorry but I call the bed." Morgan said. "I never get what I want." Reid said, he really didn't feel up to arguing with Morgan today. Hotch and Prentiss walked into their room and there so much awkwardness in the air. "Ok so who gets the bed? asked Prentiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Criminal Minds._

"Let's flip a coin. Heads or tails?" Hotch suggested. "Heads." Prentiss said. Hotch then flipped the coin. When the coin fell landed it stood straight up landing on neither heads nor tails. "I guess that means we're sharing the bed" Prentiss joked nervously. "Ok which side do you want to sleep on?" Hotch asked.

At that Emily's eyes popped wide open and her jaw dropped open. "Emily you can close your mouth. I was just joking." Hotch said. "I knew that." Prentiss said. "Since the coin didn't land on either side I'll just let you take the bed. I will sleep on the floor." offered Hotch. Prentiss accepted Hotch's offer and went to take a shower.

While Prentiss was in the shower Hotch went to talk to Rossi. Hotch knocked on the door waiting for someone to open the door. When no one did he walked in. When Hotch walked in the room he saw that Reid was sprawled out on the floor snoring while Morgan's arm hung over his face. He got distracted by this because every time Morgan's arm swung in Reid's face it slapped Reid in the face. The whole time Reid was swatting at his face. It was quite entertaining. Hotch then focused back on the matter at hand.

He needed to talk to Rossi about Prentiss. He walked over to the next bed and tapped Rossi on the shoulder an action that he regretted later because he was greeted with a hard slap in his face. Hotch almost screamed at the pain but all that came out was a squeak. Though the squeak was soft it woke Rossi up. An angry Rossi answered with "if you weren't my boss I would punch you in the balls so hard. Not like you have any." "What do you want" growled Rossi careful not to wake up JJ who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Hotch nervously asked what he was supposed to do about sleeping in the same bed with Prentiss. Rossi gave Hotch his opinion by saying "Stop being a punk and tell her how you feel." 'Yeah right what does he think this is _Happily Ever After?' _"What are you talking about how I feel?" Hotch asked. "You know what Aaron if you're going to be a dick and keep lying to yourself leave so I can get some sleep!" Rossi yelled causing JJ to wake up.

"What's going on?" JJ asked. "Nothing go back to sleep." said Rossi. "Don't lie to me because if nothing was going on I would not be awake!" JJ said getting annoyed. 'Why do I even try. I should have went on that book tour I was asked to do.' Rossi thought. " Hotch is being a little a big pain in the…" Said Rossi before he was cut off by JJ. "Is this about Prentiss sleeping in the same bed as you?" asked JJ. "No." Hoth said in denial.

" You know you are a horrible liar sometimes. Give it we all know how you feel about Emily." said JJ. "You take your time but don't take too long. Someone might snatch her up. Reid or Morgan might finally show you up." Hotch was trying not to laugh when JJ said Reid but when she said Morgan he became jealous at the thought of Morgan with Prentiss. "Whatever." Hotch mumbled and left the room.

Walking into the room he was sharing with Prentiss he almost fainted at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any songs in this story. Enjoy this next chapter!_

When Hotch opened the door he saw Prentiss in a towel dancing with her headphones in her ears singing, "_Don't you wish girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" _He was shocked at the sight but he didn't want it to end. He thought that Prentiss was the sexiest woman alive at that moment and he couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just stood there enjoying the sway of Emily's butt while she danced. Emily on the other hand was completely oblivious to what was going on so she kept dancing and singing. When she started to take off her towel Hotch debated on whether to watch her or announce himself.

Just before Prentiss dropped the towel Hotch cleared his throat to announce his presence. At that Prentiss jumped with a squeal. As she pulled out her headphones she asked, "How long were you standing there?" "Long enough to know that you are a freak." Answered Hotch. "Oh….. My… Gosh. This is super awkward." Prentiss said. Hotch walked over to Prentiss and said, "Don't worry." Then he finished by whispering in her ear, "It will be our little secret." He smiled when he noticed that Emily shivered and blushed. "Well I am going to shower and let you get dressed. I will be back in a little while."Hotch said. "Ok." Emily replied.

As soon as Hotch walked in the bathroom and closed the door, she got dressed and called JJ for some advice. "Hello" answered JJ. "Hey it's me, Emily. I need your help." Emily said in a frantic voice. "Are you dying, bleeding, or convulsing?" asked JJ. "No" answered Emily. "Then I'm sorry but you have the wrong number." JJ answered before she hung up the phone. '_I hope that she knows that next time she needs help, she ain't getting squat.__**' **_thought Emily. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Emily asked herself. Not exactly sure what to do Emily plopped down on the side that she chose and waited for Hotch to return.

When Hotch returned Emily looked up and was greeted with a marvelous sight. Hotch had no shirt on and she couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest and his muscular arms. Emily imagined herself wrapped up in his strong arms while placing small kisses on his chest. Emily soon snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name being called by Hotch. "I'm sorry what?" Emily asked. "Do you mind if I sleep without my shirt on?" Hotch politely asked. "Go ahead." answered Emily. As Hotch got on the bed they each said their good nights and drifted off to sleep.

At three in the morning Hotch was woken up by moaning. He turned over and saw that it was Emily and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Soon he found out. Emily called his name in what sounded to be a moan of pleasure. He was shocked but at the same time very intrigued so he decided to have some fun. He leaned over Emily and whispered in her ear. "Emily what do you want?" He started. "You." She replied. Well he couldn't stop there so he then said, "What else do want?" Emily replied with, "I want you to touch me." Hotch started to get hard so he grabbed his dick and started to stroke it while whispering dirty things in Emily's ears. Soon he felt his release drip into his hands and almost groaned at the pleasure. After he got Emily to come from his words he once again drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Emily then woke up and was greeted by two large hands in her pants massaging her butt. She thought that maybe Hotch was asleep so she hurriedly tried to remove his hands before he woke up but his grip only got tighter. She looked up in curiosity and saw that Hotch was wide awake.


	4. Chapter 4

When Emily looked up and saw that he was awake she was shocked. '_Aaron Hotchner copping a feel? Why I never_.' She thought. Just as Emily was about to speak Hotch leaned down to kiss Emily. She struggled to get out of Hotch's grasp but he wouldn't let her go. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this because I know you want this." Emily was about to protest when once again Hotch beat her to the punch and added, "At least that's what it sounded like earlier when you were moaning my name." Emily was rendered silent and the first thought that ran through her head was, _'Busted'_.

"Tell me that's not what you want." Emily was once again about to protest but was soon cut off by Hotch's hungry lips. This time Emily did not protest instead, she responded to the kiss with a moan. Soon they were both caught up in the moment. Hotch started to rub Emily's breasts while trailing kisses down her neck. They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear Rossi and JJ knock on the door. Because no one answered the door Rossi and JJ invited themselves in. When they walked in they were shocked by what they saw.

"Oh my gosh. Hotch is practically on top of Emily. Oh what Garcia would say if she was here." JJ said. "Well I guess I was wrong he does have balls." said Rossi. In the other room Morgan and Reid had just woken up after Morgan rolled off the bed and almost crushed Reid to death. After Morgan got Reid to stop crying they walked out the room to go find everyone else. When they found Rossi and JJ standing in the door way they were confused as usual. "What's going on ?" asked Derek. "Well, look who decided to wake up." Rossi teased. "It's only because Morgan almost killed me. Fatso." Reid explained. Derek glared at Reid as he said, "What did you just call me?". As usual JJ had to get everything under control. "Both of you shut up and look." "Wow look at them go.I knew Hotch had it in him." said Derek.

By this time Hotch was now fully on Emily grinding into her and Emily was groaning at what Hoth was doing to her. Reid was confused as usual and asked, "What does Hotch have in him?" "For the love of all that is sane and holy shut up Reid!" Derek yelled. At that Hotch and Prentiss jumped apart. "Thank you Morgan for ruining the show. Why can't I have one thing go my way?" asked Rossi. "Oh my gosh!" shrieked Prentiss. "What has the world come to? FBI voyeurs?" Hotch then sat up and yelled, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Everyone left quickly. Well, everyone except for Rossi. As usual, he had to make some witty comment. Well Hotch it's finally nice to see that you have balls. Emily take care of them it took him forever to grow some."

"GET OUT!" both Hotch and Prentiss yelled. After Rossi left Hotch spoke, "Emily I need to say this. It took me forever but, I love you soooo much." "Well guess what?" Emily said. "I love you even more." Hotch then said, "By the way, we are not even close to what I am going to do to you when we get home."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show Criminal Minds just a very creative imagination. _Please enjoy this chapter I know it's super short but I will update soon!

Later that day everyone boarded the plane and were ready to go home. As usual Reid was in the back of the plane by Morgan reading a book while Morgan was listening to music on his headphones. JJ was sound asleep on Rossi's shoulders and Rossi asleep as well. Last but certainly not least, Hotch and Prentiss were at the back of the plane sitting next to each other.

Because they were with the team they weren't all over each other like they wanted to be so Hotch had an idea. "Emily are you horny? Cause I am." asked Hotch. "What kind of question is that?" asked Emily. "Just answer the question "said Hotch. "Fine, yes I am extremely horny." Prentiss responded. Hotch continued on with his plan. "Well I have an idea and before you say something it doesn't require us getting it on in the restroom." Prentiss looked at him very curiously and asked, "Ok what is it?" Hotch smiled at Emily with a dimpled grin and said, "I am going to make you come with only my voice." "Well this should be interesting" Emily replied.

While Emily and Hotch were having their conversation Dave was listening to them from two seats behind. _'Well if I can't get any sleep I guess I'll watch. Stupid kids already ruined my first show. This is going to be so good'_ thought Rossi as he pulled out a bag of popcorn that he bought before they boarded the plane.

**Author's Note: Any suggestions are welcome. No smut unless you want to write it in for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Once Again I own nothing Criminal Minds. _ **Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I might write a sequel. If you want a sequel give suggestions as to what I should put in it. Please and Thank you. Enjoy!**

Hotch leaned over and whispered in Emily's ears "Are you ready?". "Do your best, Aaron." Emily responded. "Ok as long as you promise not to scream when you come" Hotch said with a cocky grin. Hotch started his mission to make Emily come by whispering, "Picture me kissing you like we did at the hotel except with more passion and no clothes on." This made Emily really wet and caused her to shiver as she thought, _'I can't wait for him to actually touch me'._

"Now imagine me massaging your breasts , making you moan my name" Hotch said while licking around the shell of Emily's ear. This caused Emily's heart to speed up and her eyes to roll back in her head. The next thing that Hotch said sent Emily over the edge. "Now, picture me trailing kisses down your body until I get to where you want me the most."At that Emily arched her back until she was almost off the seat. " Imagine the pleasure that you would experience from me tasting your essence." At that Emily quietly moaned Hotch's name as she came. Hotch grinned and whispered to Emily. " That was so much better than when you came in your sleep."

Meanwhile Rossi was enjoying the show amazed at what he saw, thinking_, 'Boy do I need a hobby'_. JJ woke up due to Rossi's loud crunching as eat ate the popcorn. She woke up just in time to see what Rossi was staring at. "Oh…. My….Gosh Rossi!" "What?" Dave asked still munching on his popcorn. "Stop looking at Hotch and Prentiss. Don't you have anything better to do?" JJ asked. "No. Why can't you people let me have my fun?" Rossi said. As soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted it.

"Excuse me. What do you mean you people?" JJ asked. "Nothing .I didn't mean you." said Rossi trying to save his self from JJ's wrath but it was too late. "You better watch your back Rossi; you better watch your back!" JJ growled and walked over to a seat on the plane farthest from Rossi. '_I am so confused.'_ thought Rossi.

When the plane landed out walked every scared and confused Rossi, a very angry JJ, Reid and Morgan, and Hotch and Prentiss who were both extremely horny. They all drove in one car except for Hotch and Prentiss.

When Hotch and Prentiss got in the car they couldn't control themselves anymore so they started making out and touching each other everywhere. Soon Emily stopped and said, Sorry Hotch, but we can't do this here." Hotch then sighed, "I know." But we can do anything you want once we get home." At that, Hotch stepped on the gas and sped home. Both Emily and Hotch were ready to begin their journey together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds but I really wish I did. _ **Author's Note: I know I said that the last chapter was the end but someone asked for more. So this chapter is the end.**

Within five minutes Hotch and Emily made it to Emily's house. They were so ready for each other that they only made it into the elevator before they started making out. Hotch's hands made their way to Emily's breasts and massaged them while he kissed her neck giving her a hickey. All the while Emily was moaning and squirming in pleasure. They were so focused on each other that they did not hear the elevator ding.

They also did not realize that an elderly couple came into the elevator until the elderly man said, "Wow, look at them go. I remember those days". "What are you talking about we never did that." said the man's wife. "I know I wasn't talking about you." The elder man said. He reached over and tapped Prentiss on the shoulder and said, "I used to have a girlfriend just like you. She was a real fire cracker."

At this Prentiss stopped kissing Hotch causing him to glare at the man and his wife. "Oh, yeah? What happened to her?" Prentiss asked. The man looked over to his wife before saying, "I loved and she was great but I traded her for the love of my life." His wife smiled and turned away. Then the man whispered and she said I couldn't handle her but let's not tell my wife that ok?" The elevator made it to the next floor and the elderly couple got off, but before they left the man looked back and mouthed, "Call me" to Emily.

When the elevators doors closed, Hotch laughed so hard he started hyperventilating. On the other hand Emily stood there in shock and confusion. "What just happened?" "I believe you just got hit on by an old man." Hotch told Prentiss. "I don't understand Rossi does it all the time. I should be use to it by now." Emily said with a slight smirk.

"Well let's not dwell on that. Focus on what we were doing before." Hotch said in the deep voice that never failed to turn Emily on. "Ok, but this time we wait until we get to my room. Don't need a replay of that." said Emily. As soon as they reached Emily's room they were back on each other in full force. As soon as Emily unlocked the door Hotch picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. When they got there Hotch tossed Emily on the bed and undressed her slowly taking in all of her beauty.

As he undressed her with care, he trailed light kisses down her body stopping at her breast so he could tease her nipples with his tongue. Once he was done with that he moved to her stomach and once again left a hickey behind. "I'm ready Aaron." Emily moaned. At that Hotch shed his clothes quickly but slow enough that Emily could soak in all of his body. Emily moaned at that and moved closer to him.

She explored all of his body and marveled at it. Emily then pulled Hotch down on top of her and grinded her hips into his erection. They both moaned it pleasure at the contact. Soon Hotch and Prentiss reached the point where they couldn't tease each other anymore Hotch entered Emily slowly and soon took her over the edge. When they were done they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears before they fell into a peaceful sleep. Happy, knowing that there was someone in the world that loved them unconditionally.


End file.
